


Fluffy Wincest

by BuckyBarn3s



Series: Supernatural One Shots [14]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarn3s/pseuds/BuckyBarn3s
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075940
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Fluffy Wincest

They were nothing but a mass of legs, arms, and softly whispered declarations. Dean had his legs straddling Sam's very narrow hips and his cheek pressed against Sam's heart. The beat was loud, strong, soothing. The sweat on his skin was sticky and rather uncomfortable, to be honest, but he was actually content laying where he was. His hand lay in front of his face on Sam's chest, fingers delicately playing with his nipple.

Sam had his large hand on Dean's sweat soaked back, stroking smooth lines over the scarred tissue, his fingertips brushing the line down Dean's back that met with his crack. His soft cock had long since slipped from Dean's warm, silky insides and now lay on his hip, but it didn't really matter. He was happy to lay in the soft afterglow of slow, sweet sex. 

They had been afraid of whatever this was between them for a long time. They couldn't really stop themselves; there was too much to deny between them. It took them years to get to this point, where they were comfortable just laying in each others arms, skin to skin, breath coating each other in soft whispers only meant to be betwixt lovers. They led a hard life, too short to ignore the only people in their short existences that would always be there. Where one was, so was the other. 

Dean had been lovesick for too long. He'd loved Cassie, the pretty girl from that redneck town too many years ago, Lisa and her son, Ben, even Castiel for a time, but they weren't possibilities for Dean. He couldn't be committed to either woman, he was a hunter and the life wasn't meant for them. They didn't deserve that kind of fear, that kind of pain. Obviously, Cas knew about the whole thing, but he was hard to keep track of, hard to have and hold for eternity, especially when he would have eternity and Dean was damned to die some day. Cas wasn't lover material either, what with the angel thing. He didn't really love Dean like Dean needed, either. 

But Sam, beautiful, overgrown, soft at heart Sammy. He knew the life. He couldn't escape it, he didn't want to anymore. He was always there by Dean's side, saving his ass more times than Dean wanted to admit, and _loving_ Dean, even when Dean was a pathetic mess of self loathing and righteousness. He was exactly what Dean needed. 

Sam needed Dean and wasn't really game to lose him ever. If Dean died and Billie tossed him into the abyss, never to come back by any means, Sam would kill himself. One good round through his mouth and through his brain. He'd be tossed to the abyss too and that was fine. He didn't want to live if Dean wasn't with him. 

Jessica had been perfect for a domestic Sam, but that was never a real possibility and it was stupid to allow himself to think it could happen. Madison had been beautiful, and maybe he had loved her, but she was damned. Maybe Sam could have saved her, but he couldn't. She wasn't meant for him either. Amelia was good for a domestic Sam too, but Sam was damned. He always would be. She was too good for someone as damaged as Sam. 

Dean, gruff, pain-in-the-ass Dean was the only option Sam really wanted. He had had these illusions that he could deny what he wanted with Dean if he had been celibate or if he loved those women, but he was a liar, a bona fide liar. Dean was perfect in his imperfections, and if that didn't sound like a line ripped from some bullshit romance, then Sam wasn't a hunter. But the cheesiness of the line didn't mean anything less than exactly what it said. So what, Dean was really perfect but he was a god damned, mother fucking _hero_. 

Anyone who had a problem with their relationship really didn't matter, did they? Mary, John, Ellen, Jo, Bobby. Each of them were dead. They couldn't say anything about it, and besides, who would deny someone real happiness when it was there? Who says suffering and guilt are all the soul is good for? Happiness, joy, love, adoration all come from the soul. 

Both boys have souls and both boys are _happy_ when they have each other wrapped so tightly in their arms. More shit is going to come their way and they'll be _damned_ if they didn't capitalize on the only love left to them. So what, it had taken too long for this, but they had it and nothing, not death, sadness, or disappointment will ever tear them apart.


End file.
